New Beginnings
by Sgt. Boscorelli
Summary: Bosco finds out Faith is the one who killed Donald Mann, and he reveals something to her as well.


NEW BEGINNINGS PART ONE 

Emily was sitting in the kitchen when the phone rang. She didnt feel like picking it up so she watched as her mother came out of the living room and answered the phone. Her mother, who was just looking sad and upset suddenly began to smile. Emily thought, "I wonder who is on the phone." She went into her room and picked up the other extension and heard Bosco's voice. She smiled, because that meant that Bosco was feeling better. "What are you doing tomorrow," she heard Bosco ask. There was a pause; why wasnt her mother talking? Bosco said "Faith are you ok?" After about two minutes, Emily heard her mother say, "yea im fine. I dont have any plans; why?" When Bosco said "because I want my partner to pick me up from this hell,' she could have sworn that her mother had been crying. Why would she be crying if Bosco was coming home? Emily would have to talk to her mother about that later. But, right now, she had to get ready for cheerleading. As she heard Bosco hang up the hospital phone, she could have sworn that her mother was waiting for him to hang up. And then she heard her mom say those three words; three words she never thought her mother would say to Bosco, especially since he had already hung up; "I love you." Emily sat on the phone a little longer and then got ready for cheerleading.

After cheerleading, Emily walked over to Faith. "Mom, can we talk about something?" Faith looked at Emily and said "as long as you arent pregnant, sure." Emily laughed and said the sentence Faith couldn't lie about: "Mom do you love Bosco; I mean like really love him?" Faith could have lied; but she didnt want to lie to her daughter. She looked at Emily and just said yes with the look she was giving her. She didn't have to say yes; Emily just knew. Emily smiled at Faith indicating that she was okay with her mother loving Bosco. What Faith didn't know was that Emily wanted her mother to tell Bosco, because she knew that her mother would be incredibly happy with Bosco. Faith didn't like how quiet Emily was on the way home from cheerleading; she thought that maybe Emily wasnt as okay with her mother loving Bosco as she said she was. Faith stopped the car in front of the ice cream shop and looked at Emily. She sighed and said "Em, I have never cheated on your father and Bosco does not know how I feel, and then she said that last part slowly..and he never will. Emily couldn't believe that..her mother was never going to tell Bosco she loves him? Emily said that first word after that; she looked at Faith and said 'why not?" Faith looked at Emily and didn't say anything; she didnt have the answer to Emily's question. She could say she was afraid Bosco wouldn't feel ther same way, but that wasn't the entire truth. She was actually was more afraid that he would feel the same way. And, that scared the hell out of her.

The next morning, Faith and Emily were getting ready to pick up Bosco from the hospital. Emily had to laugh at how long it took Faith to get ready. It was almost like Faith was getting ready for a date..it was cute. Why wouldnt she tell Bosco? And Faith had never said that Emily couldn't tell him. Emily had an idea; it had to work. She was sure Bosco had feelings for her mother; he was trying to save her and make sure she was okay. That had to be more than friendship on his part. Emily had friends who would do almost anything for her; but she couldn't think of one friend who would push her out of the way of a gun and take four bullets for her. Bosco wasnt just a friend to her mother; he loved her, whether he knew it or not was the question Emily was asking herself. Emily called into the bathroom; 'mom we have to go; we are going to be late and we don't want to keep Bosco waiting." When Faith came out of the bathroom, it was clear to Emily that Faith had spent all night crying; the bags under her eyes couldn't be hidden by makeup no matter how hard she tried. Emily walked over to Faith and pulled her into a hug. Faith looked at Emily and said "im okay; don't worry honey." Emily made up her mind right at that moment; Bosco needed to know how her mother felt and she was going to have to be the one to tell him.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Bosco kept thinking about her..she put it all on the line for him; he had to thank her for shooting Mann. He knew he had said that things were done with them after Mikey died; but he had so much time to think about everything and he needed to tell her how much she meant to him. When he saw his mom, Faith, and Emily walk into the hospital room, he looked at Faith. Looking up, Bosco said "Hey Partner. Can I talk to you alone for a second?" Faith nodded. Emily and Rose left to get something to eat. Faith sat in the chair across from Bosco and looked at him. He didn't know how he was going to tell Faith that he needed to talk to Cruz, but she would understand; she always did. Bosco looked at Faith and smiled; do you think we can make a stop on the way home? I have to see someone at the 55th. Faith sat there and looked at him and said "sure we can. who do you need to see?" He looked at her and said the worst possible thing at that moment; "I need to see Martiza; to thank her." Faith looked up at him, trying not to cry or lose it, and said, "ok. what do you need to thank her for?" Bosco just looked at Faith, saying 'that's not important faith; I just need to see her. Faith I think that I might love her.' Faith felt like hiding; she wanted to be anywhere but in that room right now.

Bosco couldn't help but notice that Faith looked upset the whole way home. He didn't think she would get upset when he said maritza's name. He knew that the two of them had their differences, but faith never really hated cruz and he knew cruz didnt hate faith. So, why was she basically avoided talking about maritza? Faith stared out the window as they pulled into the driveway of the 55th precinct; it was all she could do not to cry. Maritza? He had actually said that he might love her? Faith didn't want to be the one who he told that to. She wanted to be the one who he was talking about when he said that; and what did he have to thank her for? Cruz had never done anything for Bosco; what was he talking about in that hospital..better yet, did she even want to know? She watched as he got out of the car and walked over to the building; he turned around thinking she was coming in with him and then he saw her eyes; was she crying? Right as he was about to walk over to Faith, he saw Cruz come out of the building and Faith watched him walking over to Cruz. Cruz saw Bosco and she said to Manny, "I'll be there in a second." Maritza walked over to Bosco; something was different, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She looked over at the RMP and saw that Faith was sitting there, looking at them. Bosco then hugged Martiza and said thank you. Maritza looked at him, 'what are you thanking me for?,' she said. He looked up at her and said, "for shooting Mann on that roof." Cruz just laughed and looked over at the RMP, where she saw Faith. "Don't thank me; I am not the one who did it. Thank your partner. She's the one who killed him." Bosco turned his head and looked at Faith.

Bosco couldn't believe that Faith shot Mann. Faith, the perfect law-abiding cop shot a handcuffed prisoner? Why? It didnt make any sense to him..she risked more than anything; she risked everything. He just looked at her for a minute before walking into the stationhouse; he couldn't look at her right now..he didn't know why she would risk everything..her kids..her job..her freedom, just to shoot Donald Mann in cold blood? Why? It was easier to think that Maritza had done it, because she didn't have that much to risk. But Faith shouldnt have chosen him over her kids..her life. Faith sat outside in the RMP crying for what seemed like forever; Maritza was talking to Manny when she noticed that the car hadn't moved for over three hours. Sighing Maritza walked over to the squad car and knocked on the window. Faith wiped her eyes and unlocked the door letting Maritza in. Maritza noticed the tears and quickly reached in her purse for a tissue for Faith. Maritza spoke the first words and said "Faith, he was just shocked. He wouldnt thank me for doing it and then flip out because it was you. Give him some time." Faith looked at Maritza and said, "I am sick of giving him time to realize I am in love with him." Faith couldn't believe that the first person she said that to other than Emily was Maritza Cruz. Maritza just sat there in the passenger seat smiling to herself, because she had known the whole time she knew Faith that the reason for all of the animosity between the two of them was jealousy on Faith's part; maybe on Maritza's part too.

Faith looked over and saw Maritza smiling; and she just looked at her for a minute. Cruz, can I ask you something?, Faith finally asked. Maritza looked over to Faith, still slightly smiling, and replied, "sure." Faith didn't know how or even why she was going to ask Maritza Cruz this, but somehow she just thought that if anyone else understood Bosco it was Cruz. Faith sighed, "Do you think it's pointless for me to love someone who would never love me the same way?" Maritza rolled her eyes and looked at Faith and said, "are you blind; he is so in love with you Yokas." Faith looked at Cruz for more of an explanation to her outburst, but just as she was about to say more, Manny came out to the car and knocked on the window, telling Cruz that they had a call. Maritza looked at Faith and said, "we'll talk later; but he does." Faith just nooded, not knowing what to say. Maritza took the nod as Faith's simple way of thanking her and smiled and said you're welcome. when Manny and Maritza left the parking lot, the only person left in the parking lot was Faith sitting in 55-David all alone. She sat in the car for a little longer thinking about the fact that earlier Bosco was ready to pin a medal on Maritza because he had thought that she had risked it all for him and when he found it was her, all he did was walk away. Why was he always walking away from her? She got out of the car and went into her car, which was parked in the station parking lot; after dabbing her eyes with the tissue, she decided that all she could do was go home.

About fourty minutes later, after sitting in a huge amount of traffic, Faith pulled into a driveway. And then she saw him..sitting on her steps. Faith walked over to her steps and looked at him. He could tell she had been crying and he felt like just taking her in his arms and stopping the tears. "Look if you came here to yell at me or tell me that what I did was wrong, just leave, because I dont care," Faith said looking into his eyes. He looked at her; did she really think he would yell at her for killing Donald Mann? There was no way he would ever yell at her for that; he just was shocked when Cruz told him. He sighed and reached for her hand, "Faith, I am not here to yell at you or fight with you." She looked at him..he was holding her hand..he never held her hand; not once. Faith sat down on the steps next to him and looked at their hands. She looked at him and sighed, knowing she needed to get this out. "Bosco, what Cruz said about Mann; its true. I shot him," she half expected him to let her hand go and walk away..he was so good at it. Bosco looked at her; she looked scared of something..him? "Faith, it's okay. I would have done the same thing if you were the one shot." Faith looked away; "like that would have ever happened," she said a little louder than she planned. "What do you mean by that Faith," he asked looking at her. Her eyes started to water; she didn't want to cry but she had held in all of the tears for eight months; and she needed to. In between the tears, she looked at him with her eyes full with tears and said, "why did you do it; why did you push me down?" He couldn't believe she was asking him that, but he knew her kids would be home from school soon and he didnt want them to see her like this. "Faith, let's go somewhere; the kids don't need to see you crying." She nodded and looked at him, "but where?" Bosco had an idea; "trust me."

Bosco pulled into his driveway and looked over at Faith. They hadn't said one word in the car on the way to his apartment. Faith had actually never been to Bosco's apartment before, which was odd considering that she had known him for over 13 years. They walked into the apartment and Faith couldn't help but laugh. Bosco's entire apartment looked like her son's bedroom; it was a huge mess. Bosco liked seeing her laughing again no matter what the reason. They sat down on the couch next to one another and Faith sighed. She looked at him, "Boz, I need the answer to that question; I can't focus on anything else until you answer it." Bosco looked at her, "because you're my partner and you have two kids that need you." Faith nodded, "thank you for answering it." Bosco couldn't help but notice that she looked like she was about to start crying again. "Faith tell me what happened on that roof with Mann; everything." She looked at him and was thinking to herself why does he need to know everything. She sighed. "Well I heard Yoshi and Cruz talking; hes the one who gave Mann our names and where we were and all that. I heard him tell her that he could take her to Mann and followed them; I grabbed your gun before; I wasnt thinking. Anyway, I followed Cruz the whole time, just kept seeing you laying on that ground..all the blood..your face..all your blood." Faith started to lose it; she was about to break down, and Bosco just took her hands in his and looked into her eyes, "baby, keep going. I'm here." Faith, almost in hysterics, just looked at Bosco and nodded. "Well, anways, Cruz had Mann in custody; he was handcuffed and when he turned and Cruz was out of range, I shot him..I just kept shooting him; he fell into the water. Cruz went in and took the handcuffs off; and then stabbed herself. She said Mann stabbed her and that was why I shot him. She looked up and him with tears falling down her face, "I thought you were dead Bosco. I didnt care what happened to me, but she had to cover it up; I didnt ask her to. He nodded at her. "it's ok; don't cry faith. I love you."

They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Bosco broke the silence when he gently kissed her lips. Faith just sat there stunned; Baby? Love? Kissing her? what was this? She looked at him with questioning eyes. Bosco looked at her, "Faith, I love you. I am not just saying I love you because you killed Donald Mann. You asked me why I pushed you down; the answer I gave is only half true. I pushed you down because I couldn't watch the woman I love die. Faith's gaze on him softened a bit when he said that. "Bosco, you love me? Don't play with my head here Bosco. A couple of hours ago you said you thought you were in love with Maritza; so what the hell are you saying to me?" He moved closer to her on the couch and said, "Faith, I have loved you for so long; you were married; I couldn't tell you. And now you arent married; I dont know what I was thinking; there are tons of better guys for you. Look, I think I should go before I screw up our friendship". Faith laughed, "Bosco, it's your house and stop saying that there are better guys than you. I love you too." They just smiled at one another. Bosco sat there looking over at Faith; she was still crying a little. "Fay, you ok baby," he asked her. She nodded and smiled back at him, "yea just in shock that you actually feel the same way," she laughed. He leaned forward and kissed her, gently at first, until she deepened the kiss. They pulled apart from one another and looked at each other; just happy to be together. The smile on Faith's face at that moment made Bosco smile; he had wanted this for so long; but the time was never right. He knew right now if he didn't take advantage of this moment, he would lose any chance he had with her. Faith was about to kiss him when her cell phone rang. "Shit, they both said. It was Maritza..Cruz was calling Faith, and Bosco was in shock when Faith didn't throw the phone. He watched as it actually looked like Martiza and Faith were having what seemed to be a friendly conversation; he watched Faith smiling and laughing. Were Cruz and Faith friends? He would have to ask her about that one later. Tonight, he just wanted to hold her, kiss her, make her know he really loves her.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
